Sans Has Erectile Dysfunction (Feat Guy Fieri)
by THEARTIST321
Summary: Sans has come down with a bad case of Erectile Dysfunction, and there is only one man who can help him!
Sans stood in the bathroom and saw flowey walk into the bathroom and talked to flower.

"Hey there flowey i have a big problem…" said snas.

"Waht is it sans whats wrong!" said flowery.

"Well i went to the doctror adn the doctor said that i have a disease…" said sans.

"Oh no what is it!" said flowy.

"I have erectile dysfunction…" said sans.

"Oh no thats bad!" said fowly.

"Yea im probably gonga kill myself to!" said sans.

"No pls sans dont do it your not going to do it sans pls" said flowey. Just then annoying dog came into the bathroom and said to sans…  
"Sans pls you have so much to live for! Dont die of erectile dysfunction!" said dog.

"Listen sans… if you try to kill yourself… ill be forced to call in a proffesional…" said floweey.

"Do it faggot." said sans. Sans then tried to hang himself from the shower handle but dog and flowey stoopped him and held him down…

"I guess ill be forced to call in a friend of mine…" said flowy. Flowey took out his cell phone and called someone… a few hours latr ther was a knock at the door...

"Look their is a knock at the door…" said dog said dog… dog walked over to the door and opened the door and let the special guest in... IT WAS GUY FIERI!

"Hey! Chef matt says, get jiggy with it! Have some fun!" said guy fieri.

"Guy Fieri! Thank allah your he're! We have a big problem! My friend sans tried to kill himself because he has erectil disfunction!" said flowey.

"Wow dude thats pretty wild!" said guy fieri.

"Pls do something to save him!" said flowey.

"Dont worry! Ill make sans a porchetta that hell never forgetta!" said guy fieri. Guy fieri rushed over to the kitchen and began working his magic!

"This meal is gonna be off tha hook! Thisll send sans straight into a flavortown food coma!" said guy fieri as he turned on the oven and began working his magic! Flowey and dog looked on as guy began working his magic! Meanwhile… sans was tied up in the bathroom and was trying to kill himself because he had an erectyle disfunction.

"Oh god! This seafood is gonna be so fresh itll slap ya!" said guy fieri. Dog and flowey started to worry after a while because guy fieris magic was taking a while…

"Thisll be a lightning bolt of an idea in flavortown that will prank the unprankable mayor of flavor town… yours truly!" said guy fieri. Guy turned around and looked at dog…

"No matter how tough the meat may be… its going to be tender if you slice it thin enough" said guy.

"You dont have to eat a whole cheeseburger… just take a piece of the cheeseburger!" said guy fieri. Guy was almost done working his magic…

"Cooking is like skiiing… if you dont fall over 10 times… your not skiiing hard enough!" said guy. And just like that… guy was done working his magic…

"Alright dudes! Somebody call the hotel people in flavortown and ask them if they have an open room cuz theres gonna be a party in sans tummy and everyones invited!" said guy fieri. Guy lifted up a magnum burger that he had created using his magic and brought it into the bathroom with dog and flowey.

"Sans… we have a little surprise for you…" said dog and flowery.

"Hey there little dude!" said guy fieri. "I heard that youve got some erectile dysfunction? Well good news is that im here to take care of that for ya, little buddy." said gay fieri. Guy picked up his magnum burger and forcefully openned up sanss mouth.

"ONE WAY TICKET TO FLAVORTOWN HERE WE GO!" said guy fieri. Guy slammed the hulking mess into sanss mouth and forced sans to chew.

"Oh boy we gotta big ol' bus of people comin' on down to flavortown today!" said guy fieri. Sans choked on the massive bundle of excrement that barely passed off as a hamburger in the first place.

"I think it workning?" said dog and flowey.

"Come on you! Get on down there!" said guy fieri as he was cramming the massive slop down sanss gullet. Sans boney face was turning red and he was flailing his arms around wildly as he squirmed around. Finally after five long minutes… sans swallowed the hamburger whole and began digesting the festering heap.

"Ughh… i dont feel so good…" said sans. As he gripped his stomach. BUt! Suddenly! An amazing thing happended! Just as quick as sans erectile dysfunction came… it went away with a whoosh!

"Well i believe my work is done he're!" said guy fieri as he turned around and walked out the door.

"Stay groovy dudes!" he said as he strolled out the dor.

"There goes a true hero…" said flowey.

"Indeed… indeed…" said dog. Then dog and flowey left sans in the bathroom… alone… to contemplate what kind of magic he just ate…

THE END


End file.
